villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Centurion
__TOC__ Info Real Name: Alpha Centurion chose to abandon his real name long before he became the being known today. Current Alias: Alpha Centurion. Previous Names/Cover identities: Gal-Sal, Jembdet Sange, Sufi Hallaj, Antipater, Maya (High priest of Amun), Sir Kay, Ah Cucumatz (of the Maya), Tlatoani (Of the Aztecs), Homo Superior, The Eternal man, Equinzu Orcha (To the Washutu) Centurion Primus (Of Rome), Zhuge Lang, Hayashi Sado no Kami Hidesada, The Sentinel of Eternity, Morath Al Ghulir, Simon (The Cananean), Arthur Centaur (Teacher in history). Status: Active. Threat Level: Unknown; At Least Solar. Relatives: Century Girl (Daughter). One can only assume that this man of ages has sired multiple children, but that would just be speculation. Affiliation: Proxy Centaurian Empire, Kamishini, School for the Gifted, The Immortals. Base of Operations: Proxy Centauri. Alignment: Good (We Hope). Citizenship: Proxy Centaurian, Pangean. Marital Status: Single. Occupation: Ruler of the Proxy Centaurian Empire. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Height: 201 Cm. Build: Superhumanly strong, resillient and inspirational. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Brown. History Even though the Alpha Centurion has existed for almost a hundred years, the being behind the "mask" is vasty older that that. Assumptions must be made, as history is written by the victors... and this victor did not want his own name to spread. Cursed with Super-humanity and immortality at the dawn of Homo Sapien, this being took it upon himself to save the earth and (eventually) humanity from destruction. He has faced more battles both terrestial and supernatural than any other human in the history of the planet, but in order to fight the good fight been both a king, rebel, scholar, inventor and advisor to many civilizations through the ages. Eventually nothing held any sort of excitement, which led to his research into the Black in order to finally find death. However, Instead of Black he found Darkness, a creature that would fight him throughout his own timeline backwards in order to win over the earth. This would be the first time-traveling villain encountered by The Eternal man, but not the worst. But then, at the Dawn of the age of Heroes, The Eternal man chose to abandon his earlier form and transcend into the image of The Radiant Paragon, Alpha Centurion! Exactly HOW he did it is a secret that many people would pay handsomely for. Powers Alpha Centurion posesses godlike Strength, able to lift or crack planets (His punch has been measured to 650 quintillion megatons). His Invulnerability is total, rendering him immune to all kinds of attacks wether magical, technological or biological. Even Cosmic energy seems to be struggling against his mighty form. He can fly unhindered anywhere, even in the vacuum of space without life support with speeds reaching those of hyperspeed vessels. With his 92 different kinds of vision he can see his target anywhere, hear any cry for help with his superhearing, make impossible calculations and strategems with his vastly superior Intellect and burn his foes with heat beams from his eyes. It is possible that Alpha Centurion may have a lot more powers in his arsenal, but so far no problem has been able to stand against his Solar-powered Might. Unknown, but possible powers: Super Breath, Bio-electric enhancement field, Telepathy, Omni-Kinesis, Absolute Control. Blue, white, Green and Red suns may improve his already formidable powers in unfathomable ways. The only way to ensure his current powerlevel would be to place him under a yellow sun. The only way to depower the Alpha Centurion would be to deprive him of sunlight for a period of no less than a hundred Earth years. Even then it is possible that he would just revert to his former, immortal self. "We have no idea if he is actually powered by the sun at all." ''-The Management.'' Skills Superior: (1-2) Master: (3-4) Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: Knowledge of the Human Race, Terran history. Gear Superior: (1-2) Enhanced: (3-4) Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: (9-10) Category:NPC